1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio communications system which transmits same downlink information to a plurality of cells by using downlink common channels, a radio network controller and a base station.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional radio communications system using the W-CDMA (Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access) method, upon receiving downlink information transmitted over a downlink common channel, a mobile station is configured to detect a cell having the smallest path loss in a received pilot channel from among a plurality of cells as a cell to which the mobile station should establish a radio link, and to receive the downlink common channel (the downlink information) only from the detected cell.
In other words, in the conventional radio communications system using the W-CDMA method, unlike a dedicated channel which enables soft handover processing, the mobile station is not configured to receive the downlink common channel (the downlink information) from a plurality of cells.
However, as described above, the mobile station can only receive a downlink common channel transmitted from one cell, in the conventional radio communications system.
Therefore, there is a problem in that transmission power of the downlink common channel is required to be increased in order to make reception qualities in the neighborhood of cell borders high, so that the downlink communication capacity is deteriorated.